overpoweredfandomcom-20200214-history
Goku
Goku, is the main protagonist of the Anime and Manga series Dragonball, Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT. He was created by Akira Toriyama. He is loosley based on Sun Wukong , a main character in the classical Chinese novel'' Journey to the West.'' ' Biography Birth '''Goku is a Saiyan warrior born on the planet Vegeta. As babies, all saiyans power levels are measured at birth to match them to their appropriate task. As a low level saiyan, goku was sent to planet Earth to destroy it inhabitants for future sale, as the saiyans were then currently planet brokers. As earthling are deemed very weak, a saiyan baby was considered more than capable of clearing the planet of all life, especially when transformed in their Great Ape form under a full moon. ' '''After landing on Earth, Goku was found by a sweet old man by the name of Gohan, a expert martial artist living in the woods. Gohan took Goku in to his home and was gien the name of Goku to him from Gohan. At first Goku was extremely violent and ill-tempered, never obeying Gohan. After he fell off a ravine in to a deep canyon, Goku had suffered severe head trauma, and was put in to a life threatening coma that very nearly killed him. After Goku had woken up, he had seemed to lose all aggression, and became a kind and very mild-mannered young boy. 'Child Years' As a child, Grandpa Gohan taught young Goku Martial Arts, and educated him about such things as cities and people. Goku and Gohan lived in a very remote place in Mount Paozu with absolutely no communication with strangers and the normal civilzation. ''' '''After Gohan had discovered Goku's ability to transform in to a Giant Ape by staring in to a full moon. Gohan then told Goku to never look at a full moon. Goku eventually did look at one, and transformed into the destructive beast killing Gohan. After Gohan's death, Goku continued his day to day life of survival in the mountains. 'Adult Years' At age 23, Goku was happily married and had a 4 year old son Gohan, named after his gradpa. They were still living in Mount Paozu. After taking Gohan to the Kame House to meet some of his old friends, Goku sensed an incredibly high power level approaching. The power level was another Saiyan arriving from space; Raditz a Saiyan warrior and brother to Goku. Raditz revealed the truth about Goku's heritage of being a Saiyan warrior species sent to Earth to kill it inhabitants, although all this was unknown to Goku due to his head injury as a baby. ''' '''When Goku refuses to continue his original mission to destroy the Earths inhabitants, Raditz kicks Goku and knock him down easily, and kidnaps Gohan. Goku eventally defeated his Saiyan brother Raditz with the help of former enemy Piccolo and a surprise attack from young Gohan after unleashing his hidden powers. Super Saiyan/Confrontation with Frieza After Goku had been trained with King Kai in other world, and on his own ship at 100 tims gravity, Goku had grown far beyond the powers of his brother raditz, and even high level elite warriors Nappa and Prin ce of all Saiyans Vegeta. ''' '''After Goku had spent some time in Frieza's ship to recover after his battle with the Ginyu Force, Goku met up with Frieza and Vegeta already engaged in battle. Vegeta has lost his battle with Frieza and was killed by the fearsome creature. After Goku engages Frieza in battle, it seemed the mighty Frieza was far to superior to Goku's powers seemingly invincible, and even surviving Goku's most powerful attack, the Spirit Bomb. This does hurt Frieza and causes him to kill Krillin, Goku's long time best friend out of anger and retaliation. And then critically injures Piccolo to a life threatening state. This was perhaps the biggest mistake of Frieza. Enraged at the murder of his best friend, Goku had tapped in to the deepest reserves and inner powers and finally transforms into the legendary Super Saiyan warrior, a rare and overpowered being of pure strength and speed making for an almost indestructable foe. When enraged and now a Super Saiyan, Goku easily dominated the battle and was beating Frieza, in a final desperate attack, Frieza used his Homing Destructo Disk ability at Goku, although as Goku was far to fast, he dodged the attack quickly and maneuvers Frieza in the path of the disks, chopping Frieza in half. At this point Goku had won and seemingly defeated Frieza, leaving him with a little energy of his own to escape the dying planet and never return, although to bitter over his defeat, Frieza attempted to use the energy given to him to fire a powerful energy wave at Goku. Goku easily overpowered the energy wave with a Kamahameha and killed Frieza. 'Hyperbolic Time Chamber' Some years after the battle with Frieza, Dr. Gero created a series of android beings of fully destructable motivations and high levels of unlimited power. One of these creations was the perfect android, a biological super android killing machine known as Cell. Cells main objective under Dr. Gero's programming was to kill Goku, although Cell did not heed his programming, he still felt after absorbing the power from androids 17 and 18, he would find Goku a perfect test to his strength. ' '''After Cell decided to host his own tournament, he agreed to let Goku and the Z Warriors prepare for the upcoming fight for 9 days. Over this 9 days, Goku, Gohan, Trunks and Vegeta all decided to use the Hyperbolic time chamber to train, a mystical realm of heightend gravity and density. The main focus of this chamber was it's use of time and space, just 1 day on the outside world was 1 year inside the chamber, allowing anyone to train 1 years worth at higher gravity and density in only 1 day. ' '''Inside the chamber, Goku took it upon himself to train his son to become a Super Saiyan at only 11 years of age and with half human blood. Although Half Human is considered an advantage due to their ability to increase power faster than that of pure blooded Saiyans. Goku not only succeeded in making Gohan a Super Saiyan, he took the Super Saiyan level to new heights by perfecting the ability to maintain complete control over it without causing aggression, also allowing them use the Super Saiyan level as a normal state of power without the difficulty of transforming. Fight with Cell ' 9 Days after the time Cell had given Goku and the Z Warriors time to prepare, they all arrived at Cell's ring ready to fight'. Cell 'and Goku were originally going to fight first, another unexpeced f'ighter arrived to fight the mighty Cell, Mr Satan the martial arts world champion, believing he could end Cell's reign of destruction and murder, he entered the ring with the belief that all Cell's powers were tricks and illusions. Cell flicked Mr Satan away with nothing but a swing of his hand sending him flying across the field. Goku had stepped in and the fight between them was underway. Although they seemed evenly matched, Cell was not using his full potential. After using his new combination of the Kamehameha wave and Intantaneous Transmission, goku launched a point blank wave at ' '''Cell upper body blowing it completely away, although due to Cell's biology, he could easily regenerate his body back to 100% capacity. After this Goku felt he was no match for Cell and decided to give up on the match declaring Cell the winner, shocking all Z Warriors to utter disbelief that Goku actually surrendered a fight. Although Goku had a plan to let his son Gohan fight Cell, as he believed after witnessing glimpses of Gohan's hidden powers over his life, he knew Gohan was the one to destroy Cell. ' ' After Gohan entered the match he was clearly out-matched and overpowered by Cell, although after Gohan explained to Cell about his hidden inner strength he figured out his fathers plan, and also sparked a new challenge for Cell. Cell decided to enrage Gohan to the point of transforming to test his powers out furthur, underestimating the potential of a Super Saiyans enraged capabilities. Cell created 7 Cell Juniors all with comparable power to Cell himself, to attack the Z Warriors to death if needed to make Gohan release his full power, with the Cell Jr's nearly killing Goku and the others, Gohan was almost in tearsbeggin Cell to stop. After android 16 was nearly completely destroyed by Cell, he told Gohan to let go and use his rage, and protect the life he loved, this casuing Cell to finish 16 off by crusing his head under his foot. This was the spark Gohan needed, he was so enraged he tipped past his restraints and tapped into his deepest power and transformed into a new Acended Super Saiyan form or Super Saiyan 2. ' '''Goku's Death and Cell's defeat After Gohan had transformed, he became so unimaginably powerful, far exceeding Goku and Vegeta's power. Gohan demostrated his power and rage by destroying all 7 of the Cell Jr's with one hit each completely leaving the Z Warriors in awe. Gohan then turned his sights in Cell himself, and and easily dominated him. With hits so hard, Gohan had actually caused Cell to spit back out the absorbed android 18, taking his power back to his secondary form. Gohan's aggression and pride got in the way to destroy Cell fast enough, Cell became desperate to destroy Gohan, he had blown his body up like a large balloon threatening if he was to explode he will take the whole planet with him and everyone on it. Leaving Gohan and Goku with no more options, Goku decided there was one last thing he could do to save the planet. After saying goodbye to his friends quickly he teleported to Cell and told Gohan to look after his mother and that this was now the only was to destroy Cell. ' '''Goku then used Instant Transmission to teleport Cell and himself to the first place he could think of, which ended up being King Kai's planet, Cell then blew up and destroyed King Kai's planet killing Goku, King Kai, Bubbles and Gregory with it. ' '''Cell's Perfect Ressurection Mere minutes after Goku had transported Cell to off Earth, Cell returned with even more power than before, during the explision, the cells in Cell's body absorbed the power from Goku leaving Cell more powerful than ever before. Cell's first attack was a perfect killing strike on Trunks, Vegeta's son from the future, peircing his lung and fataly wounding him. This caused Vegeta to fly into a rage at Cell and attack him head on with his most powerful Energy Eave hitting Cell directly, although it failed to kill Cell, it was considered the best hit on Cell all day. This made Cell even more angry and he attacked vegeta with a powerful killing energy wave, althoug Gohan jumped in vegeta's way saving his life, and severly injuring his left arm and substantially weakening him. ' 'Cell's ultimate defeat and Death Cell was about to lauch a mega Earth detroying Kamehameha wave at Gohan to finish everyone off completely. Although Gohan was then contacted by Goku from other world inspiring him to fight back with all his got. Cell fired his Kamehameha wave and Gohan only one handed returned an equally powerful wave back at Cell. After Vegeta intervened and blasted Cell, leaving Cell momentarily dazed, Gohan unleashed his maximum power at cell with ultimately Killing Cell and leaving all remaining cells destroyed. After the fight ended, Goku decided he did not want to be wished back to life, and wanted to remain in other world with King Kai feeling it would be safer for the Earth. '7 Years later' A Gohan was now in high school, and eating ass on a daily basis, this is how he met videl, daughter of Mr. fuck that shit boiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii